Host Club With a Girl!
by animeraven259
Summary: Sora Yuki walked into Ouran High School for her first day of class when she figures out the Host's Club secret! Now Sora has to entertain guys at the Host CLub as the first girl member to keep the secret! Will she be able to do it! R&R please! First Fanfi


Ohayo Minna-san! My name is Sora Yuki; I have light blue hair that went to my waist that I put into 2 long pigtails that were hung by dark blue ribbons. I had unusual white eyes, and I was 5'8. I wasn't' really developed yet, but I didn't care. On my first day to Ouran High School I meet the Host Club and found out their secret about how Haruhi is actually a girl and ever since then my life has been gone from being peaceful to utter chaos. And somewhere between the messes the Host Club invited me to their club and now to keep the secret a secret they started allowing guys to come into the Host Club for me. And now here I am telling my story! I hope you like it!

"Sugio! This school is bigger than my last school!" I said turning around to see all of Ouran High School. It was my first day of school at Ouran because my father, a very rich man to say didn't want me to go to a "normal" public school so he made me transfer in the middle of my first year in high school. As I entered the building that stood in front of me a group of girls passed me by, they took a look at me then started to talk to each other. They were all wearing dresses, I HATE DRESSES! They were yellow with a red bow on the front it looked bad. A saw a couple of boys talking to each other; a pair of twins, 12 blondes one short and the other small clutching a pink bunny, a black haired boy wearing glasses and writing furiously in a notebook, another black haired boy with staring eyes and a brown haired girl wearing a boy's uniform. I could tell that the person was girl; she had eyes that were to gentle to be a guys. I walked up to them. "Um excuse me?" I spoke up. They all looked at me.

"Yes." The tall blonde spoke, his purple eyes fixed on me. He was pretty cute but not my type.

"I was wondering where the front office is. If you can tell me where it is it would be." I bowed to him and the others. As I went back up I looked at their faces the blonde in front of my started to cry for some odd reason. He turned back to his friends, "This girl is so well mannered! It makes me think of Haruhi!" He grabbed the girl and started to hug her before she pounded him off of her. I started to sweat a little at the sight.

"Um but are you dating?" I asked they all looked at me in surprised. The blonde stared at me again but his eyes were big. "You know that Haruhi is a girl?" he asked pointing to Haruhi. I nodded in response. He dropped his jaw before turning back to the group. Then unexpectedly one of the twins grabbed my arm and together they all ran down the hall to a room that said Music Room 3. There they put me on a chair that was there. Haruhi closed the door then locked it.

I got comfortable when the blond sat next to me and the twins sat across from me. "Um did I do something wrong?" I asked, putting my index finger next to my mouth and titled my head so that my hair went to my right side thus causing the blonde to start hugging me again. "Kawaii!" Haruhi pulled his ear and he got off me, I sighed a breathe of relief that I could breath again. "Sorry, but we're the Host Club. My name is Takumi." Takumi put his hand out and I shook it. He pointed over the twins, "On the left is Hikaru and on the right is Kaoru." The twins waved and gave a smile to me. I waved back a little wishing that I didn't ask them now. Takumi then pointed to the boy on the black haired shoulders who was a bunny. "On top is Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai is on the bottom." Hunny-sempai gave a cute smile then waved his bunny at me, Mori-sempai just stared at me. Then Takumi turned me around to Kyoya, "This is Kyoya, and he takes care of everything that happens in the Host Club!" Takumi finished with a smile on his face. Then an expression came upon his face when he realized something then he turned to Haruhi. "And this is Haruhi, and as you figured out the Haruhi is a girl and since you found out our secret-" He stopped then looked at me with devilish eyes, "You'll be joining the Host Club as the first honoree girl!" Everybody looked at him with what expressions on his or her face except for Mori and Kyoya-sempai. It took a little while until it finally sunk in. "WHAT!"


End file.
